


Live, Laugh, and Be Happy

by PrincessSBlack



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSBlack/pseuds/PrincessSBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan met Sam Hanna when she was 18. What happens when they meet 10 years later and they have to go undercover together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live, Laugh, and Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the story line

 

 

**Bella POV**

 

I, Bella Swan, am what you would call a Navy Brat. My mom and dad married right out of high school because they got pregnant with me. So my dad, Charlie, signed up in the Navy and by 22 was a Navy SEAL. My mom, Renee, died giving birth to me, so I spent a lot of time with my moms father, my Grandpa Gibbs or my Uncle Jethro and Aunt Shannon.

 

We've been in San Francisco for a year now before that we were back east. My dad left last night on a mission. What kind of mission I don't know; I only hope he makes it home for my graduation next week. Since I'm 18 I can stay home while my dad is gone, making studying for my finals much easier in the comfort of my own home. Uncle Jethro wanted me to come stay with him but I declined because of school but I promised him I would visit him and Grandpa this summer.

 

But I saw them before the summer. I saw them a few days later. Today, a week after my dad left, my Uncle Jethro and Grandpa are sitting on each side of me and my dads team behind me, in the rain, listening to gun shots being shot off in the air. I watch in a haze as the flag is being folded in front of me.

 

“Miss Swan On behalf of the President of the United States, the United States Navy, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's honorable and faithful service” a young man said handing me the folded flag.

 

I sat there barely listening to peoples condolences. “Miss Swan I am Sam Hanna. I was new to your dads team. On the plane he asked me to give this to you should anything happen” Sam said handing me an envelope. I looked at him and saw his left arm was in a sling.

 

“May I ask what happened?” I asked pointing to his shoulder.

 

“I got hit in the shoulder” he said quietly.

 

“I hope you heal fast and thank you for bring this to me Sam” I said.

 

Sam nodded and took off. “Bella” a voice called as I was watching him. I turned to see it was my favorite member of my dads team. He was limping up to us on two crutches. He dropped his crutches when he got to me and wrapped his big strong arms around me. “I am so sorry.” He cried “I tried to save him.”

 

I wrapped my arms around his big neck “Its okay Emmett I'm sure you did everything you could” I said trying to hold back the tears.

 

When Emmett pulled back his wife handed him his crutches. “Bella I am sorry for your loss” she said quietly.

 

“Thank you” I responded.

 

“Do you have somewhere to stay or are you by yourself?” she asked.

 

“No my uncle and grandpa are here. This is my Uncle Jethro Gibbs and Grandpa Jackson Gibbs. They are staying with me. I'm going to move out east with them. I got accepted to a school out there” I said.

 

“If you need anything” another voice on the other side of Emmett started to say.

 

“I know come to you guys. Thanks Jasper” I said trying to smile.

 

“Hey sweetie are you about ready to go?” Grandpa asked me.

 

“Grandpa I want you to meet Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarthy and his wife Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett were on dads team” I introduced.

 

“Its nice to meet you. Thank you for watching over Bella” Grandpa said.

 

“It was our pleasure” Jasper said.

 

“Bella” Rosalie said pulling a piece of paper out of her purse “If you need anything or just want to talk here are my phone numbers and email address. We are here for you.”

 

“Thank you Rose” I said putting the piece of paper in my purse.

 

Rose and I had a rough start. When Emmett got on the team my dad was a new team leader. He invited his whole team to the house for a cook out. At the time I was only 13 and Rose thought I was a typical teenager but she quickly found out I was not. I was forced to grow up fast without a mother and once she saw that we became fast friends even tho she is 10 years older than me. Now we weren't close but we were still somewhat friends. While the guys were on missions Rose would come and visit me since we were the only ones left behind because none of the other guys were married.

 

“Grandpa I want to say good-bye to dad and I'll be ready” I said.

 

“Okay take your time” Grandpa said.

 

Grandpa wasn't happy when my dad and mom got married so young. Either was Uncle Jethro but they quickly got over it once they met me. A few years later Uncle Jethro got married to Shannon and had Kelly, when I was 5. Then sadly 5 years ago we lost Aunt Shannon and Kelly. Now it was just Grandpa, Uncle Jethro and myself. It was all the family we had left.

 

“Daddy I can't believe your gone. This wasn't supposed to happen. You were supposed to be here with me tomorrow, at my graduation. Now you won't be. It hasn't been a week and I miss you already. Its not fair. You left me! You promised you would come back! You lied!” I screamed with tears falling down. My legs gave out and I fell into the mud, not caring how I looked.

 

“I know its not fair but know he died to save a few lives” a deep voice came from behind me. “Now lets get you up Miss Swan.”

 

I turned my head and looked threw my tears “Its Bella” he got a confused look on his face. “My name is Bella, not Miss Swan.” He helped me off the ground as my uncle and grandpa were coming up. “Thank you Sam but I thought you left.”

 

Sam, a tall, dark man and like all SEALs he was big too (I swear if it would have been something besides my dads funeral I would have thought inappropriate thoughts.), nodded his bald head. “You are right ma'am I did leave because I didn't know what else to say. We hear or see about death everyday but it never really bothers you until it hits home. Once it does you pray for it never to happen again but you know it will.” Sams eyes were swimming with memories and tears. I was standing there wondering who left him behind. “Charlie told me you were graduating this weekend, at the top of your class and he was really proud and looking forward to watching you walk across that stage. My advice is go tomorrow. We don't know what is out there after this life but if there is a way for Charlie to be watching he will be. Do it for him.”

 

“Thank you Sam we've been trying to tell her the same thing” Uncle Jethro said from behind me. My uncle wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple “Lets get you back home.”

 

I nodded “Thank you Sam” I said clutching the flag and letter to my chest. “I hope you have happiness in your life.”

 

Once I got home I went to my room and opened the letter Sam had given me.

 

_My dearest Bells,_

 

_I have written this letter several times in my life. I do it every time I go on a mission, each one different from the last and if I make it home safely I burn it but if you are reading this then I didn't make it out of my last mission._

 

_You, my baby Bells, are my pride and joy. I never thought I would make it when Renee died but every time I saw you smile or heard you laugh it would make me push one more day. Eventually things got a little easier a little better. I'm not saying it won't be hard but just remember what I used to tell you when you would ask about your mom 'She is always with you. Right in your heart.' and I am too. I will always be here to listen, even if I can't talk back._

 

_Jackson and Jethro will also be with you. They will stand by your side, talk with you, hold you, whatever you need. I know how you get when you are sad, you like me like to shut down and deal with it on your own. Don't do that. Go to them. Trust me when I say they won't let you fall by yourself._

 

_Isabella, I know you probably don't want to walk your graduation because I'm not there but do it for your mom and myself. I promise where ever we are we will be watching. We will watch over you the best we can for the rest of your life. Live your life to the fullest. Go to college, have fun, get a great job, get married and have babies. Tell them all about our fun times and our fights. Tell them about fishing with your grandfather and myself, or the time Jethro took you and Kelly camping and he forgot the food making me come out. Laugh, live and most importantly be happy._

 

_I Love You,_

_Dad_

 

**10 Years later....**

 

I did go to my graduation. I made my speech, all about living, laughing and being happy, my dads motto. Charlies whole SEAL team came out to watch me walk across the stage, hooting and hollering the whole time. 

 

I moved back east with my grandpa and went to Penn State and pushed my way threw college graduating with a Doctorate in Criminal Justice and a minor in Computer Sciences, in 6 years. When I wasn't in class I was either working in Grandpa Gibbs store or taking self defense classes per Uncle Jethro's request but since dad had trained me I quickly went threw the class and moved onto other fighting skills.

 

After I graduated the Director of NCIS Jenny Shepard offered me a job on my uncles team. I quickly jumped at the opportunity. I loved working with them. He had a wonderful team who I became close with. They were another family to me. The job itself was great. I loved solving crimes and the adrenaline that came with it sometimes. Tho the hours sucked.

 

Things were great again. I lived by my dads request. I was living, laughing and happy. I dated but nothing ever stuck, it was too hard with my job. But when I least expected it, the bottom dropped out again.

 

Last week Jenny was killed. Yesterday was her funeral and Director Vance, a man I wasn't too fond of, had called us to a meeting in his office today. I don't know what he has planned but I have a gut feeling that something major is going to change.

 

After Uncle Jethro and I dropped off Mike Franks off at the airport we went straight to the office. Tony, Ziva and McGee were waiting to be called. “Director Vance will see you now” Gina his secretary said.

 

We all settled around a table in the office. “New orders for everyone. David the liaison position is being terminated. You are to head back to Israel. McGee you are moving across the street in the Cyber Crimes division. DiNozzo you are the new Special Agent Afloat the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan. Swan you are being transferred to the NCIS LA Special Ops team. DiNozzo and Swan you leave tomorrow. Your flight information is in the folders. Gibbs” Vance said throwing folders at Uncle Jethro “meet your new team.”

 

I stood up “What do you think you are doing? This team is the best team you have and you are breaking us up.” I was screaming. I was pissed off. How could he break up this team. My family. “You stupid” was the last thing I could say before a hand clamped over my mouth.

 

“Don't Baby Bell” Tony said knowing his nickname would calm me down. Tony and I had became close when I became an agent here. He was the big brother I never had. “Don't do anything you'll regret. Lets get out of here and have dinner before we leave.”

 

**The next day........**

 

**Sam POV**

 

“So what do you think they are going to do since Kensi left?” Deeks asked.

 

Kensi our lone girl on the team left after she found out who killed her father. She said she may return but she needed time for closure. I don't think she ever got over it. She just kept looking for answers and when the answers came everything came crashing down on her. Will she come back? I do not know but I do know there is a vacant spot on the team that needs filled and knowing Hetty it won't stay open for long.

 

“Gentlemen” Hetty said walking into our little, very open office with a familiar looking woman behind her “I would like you to meet your new team member”

 

Before she could finish Callen was up out of his seat wrapping his arms around this woman. “Its good to see you Bella” he said spinning her around causing me to chuckle.

 

“Its good to see you too G” this Bella girl said laughing as he put her down.

 

“Now as I was saying” Hetty said with a smile on her face “This is Agent Isabella Swan. Miss Swan I see you know G, which I expected. The other two are Marty Deeks and Sam”

 

“Hanna” Bella said cutting off Hetty making my head snap from Hettys to her.

 

“Ah so you know Mr Hanna” Hetty said.

 

“I do” the young beauty answered while I was trying to figure out where I knew her. The name sounded familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it.

 

“Wait did you say Swan?” I asked. Bella nodded “You're Charlie Swans daughter aren't you?” Bella nodded again. “Wow you've grown up.” And she had too. When I met her at Charlies funeral she was beanstalk thin. Now she had filled out in her chest and hips and her legs had gotten longer too. I have never looked at my female team members like anything but sisters but something in the back of my head was not clicking with the sister thing. “So what are you doing working for NCIS?”

 

“My dad told me to Live, Laugh and Be Happy. I've always had an interest in Criminal Justice so I got my doctorate and got a job with my uncle in NCIS and Vance had moved me out here when he took over” she said. “Catching the bad guys makes me happy. I hate seeing all the bad in the world but catching someone truly evil makes the world a happier place. Plus the adrenaline rush you get sometimes helps me live” she smiled.

 

“I hate to break this up but we're ready upstairs” Eric said from behind Hetty.

 

**Time skip to the Operation Center......**

 

“The Romanians have been very quiet lately, too quiet. We have gotten word that there is a sleeper agent living in this community” Hetty said as Eric placed a picture up of a gated community up on the screen. “We are sending two agents in as a newly married couple moving into their first house to investigate. Mr Hanna and Miss Swan will be going in. You will be going in as Mr Marcus Harris, a VP at Ally Bank, and Mrs. Stephanie Harris, an event planner that works out of her home. Later today the three of us will go over there so you can do your final walk threw, sign the papers and look for mics and cameras. Now you best get ready. Miss Swan lets go to my office and have a cup of tea.”

 

“So G how do you know Agent Swan?” I asked.

 

“Yeah you two seemed very friendly. Please tell me you tapped that” Deeks said opening his mouth.

 

Callen shook his head sitting down at his desk “Bella is my friends niece. She was visiting when I met her. Then after her dad died she moved in with her grandpa and as a favor to my friend I would check on them while he was undercover for awhile. And no I didn't tap that. Shes like a little sister to me” Callen finished making a face like he was disgusted. I was getting ready to leave before G shouted at me “Sam I would watch it if I were you. If she gets hurt or worse killed I would run because her uncle will kill you.”

 

“Whos her uncle? He can't be that scary” Deeks said.

 

“Thats where your wrong” Callen laughed “He uncle is Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

 

Now don't get me wrong I've met Gibbs a few times and hes a nice enough guy but he is scary too. He could kill you and not leave a shred of evidence. “Thanks for the heads up” I nodded on my way out.

 

**3 Days Later......**

 

**Bella POV**

 

When we checked out the house Sam and I were living in I about fell over dead. We were in a house in Bel Air Crest. It was a sprawling 11,485 sq ft. We found cameras in the kitchen, dinning room, office, living and entertainment room, along with the master bedroom. We didn't know why they were there but the only conclusion we could come to was any houses for sale were a worry for the Romanians since they never knew when FBI or in our case NCIS would come and spy on them. It was either that or someone is a freak.

 

So with cameras in the house and being newly weds, lets say things are quiet awkward and tense between Sam and myself. We've pretended to have sex every night since we've been here and I've been soaking wet wishing he would really do the job. I knew one thing for sure he definitely up for it, if you get my meaning. Of course we are putting on our cool mask but when we check in at headquarters we stay far away from each other. Personally if he would let me I would jump him. He is one hot piece of man.

 

“Hey baby the pool guy is here” Sam said coming outside, with Deeks, where I was laying on the porch, wearing a black string bikini, watching the neighbors. “Stephanie this is Joe, the pool guy.”

 

I sat up and greeted the 'pool guy' “Its nice to meet you.”

 

Sam sat down behind me before I could lay back down. He placed his big muscular hands on my shoulders and started rubbing turning me into a puddle. If he kept this up I would let him do whatever he wanted to me. “So what are our plans for tonight baby?” Sam asked placing a kiss on my neck.

 

“mmmm. Umm” I moaned and heard Deeks chuckle so I glared at him. “We have dinner with the Cullens across the street.”

 

“Well how about we go in and cool off while Joe here cleans the pool” Sam said.

 

Sam helped me up and we went inside. The minute he closed the sliding glass door I was pushed up against it. Sam pinned my arm above my head with one hand while the other traveled down my curves. “You in this pathetic excuse of a bathing suit was making it really hard for me to concentrate” Sam said showing me he wasn't just playing when he ground his very hard and very prominent erection in my stomach. My head fell on the glass moaning at the sensation “You like that huh? If we get out of this alive I'll show you what I can do” Sam said letting me go and walking away. 

 

I slid down the glass door trying to gain my body back. I knew what we wanted to do was very wrong. Plus it goes against Rule #12. “Mrs Harris are you okay?” Deeks asked with concern etched on his face.

 

I smiled up at him, a fake smile of course “Yeah I'm fine Joe.”

 

“If you don't mind me asking ma'am whats rule #12?” Deeks eyes were playful but curious also.

 

“I said that out loud?” Deeks nodded. “Its nothing important. Just one of the rules my uncle taught me growing up.”

 

“Okay ma'am. I am done. I'll be back next week. Call me if you need anything” Deeks said.

 

“Thank you Joe. See you next week” I said walking him to the door.

 

I quickly ran to my phone and sent a message to G

 

**To G Callen**

**From I Swan**

 

**I'm having trouble with Rule #12. If Deeks asks about the rules DON'T TELL HIM. Thats the last thing I need.**

 

I went upstairs and pulled out my clothes for tonight. I was almost ready for a shower when my phone went off saying I had a message.

 

**To I Swan**

**From G Callen**

 

**As your team leader I should tell you its against the rules but I'm not going to tell you that. As someone whos known you a long time I am going to tell you to listen to what your dad said. If something happens it happens and we'll deal with it when the time comes. Just remember Rule 51. Deeks did ask but I just laughed at him.**

 

**Sam POV**

 

I thought that earlier when Bella was in a skimpy bikini was a great sight, well lets just say that tonight’s outfit puts that to shame. She was wearing a pink chinese style dress that fell just above her knees. It was tight enough to show off those delicious curves but hid enough to leave a man to his imagination.

 

“Ready to go?” she asked pulling me from my lust filled daze.

 

“Yeah. You look good” I said.

 

“Thanks” she smiled blushing a little “You look good too.” I was wearing a purple button down top matched with a pair of black slacks.

 

“Do I even want to know where you stashed your weapon?” I asked out of curiosity.

 

She shook her head “Nope I'm sure you don't.”

 

We walked over to the Cullens and knocked on the door when we got there. “Hello Mr and Mrs Harris. Welcome please come in. I'm Esme Cullen” a short woman with caramel colored hair said answering the door.

 

“Its nice to meet you Mrs Cullen. I'm Stephanie and this is my husband Marcus. Thank you for having us in your lovely home” Bella said.

 

“Please call me Esme” she said politly.

 

“Then you must call me Stephanie” Bella said putting on her best act, which I must say is pretty good.

 

“Okay Stephanie” Esme said walking us into what looked like a formal living room. “I hope you don't mind I invited out neighbors. They come to every dinner party we have.”

 

“Its no problem Esme” Bella said.

 

“This is Alice and Edward Masen” Esme said introducing us to a couple sitting on the love seat. Edward had bronze hair, while his short wife had short black hair making her look like a little pixie. “And this is my husband Carlisle. Alice, Edward, Carlisle this is Stephanie and Marcus Harris. They moved across the street from us.”

 

We sat in the living room chatting over drinks. They had asked lots of questions but avoided a lot of our questions. “So tell me how you two met?” Alice asked.

 

I looked down at Bella and remembered when I met her. “I met Bella for the first time about 10 years ago. Her dad was my boss and he had an unexpected heart attack a week before her graduation. I went to his funeral and I saw her go up to the coffin to say good bye and she was shouting, yelling before she fell to the ground crying. I checked up on her often and we became friends and eventually lovers. I didn't tell her for a long time but I fell in love quickly with her.”

 

Bella laughed “I was coated in mud that day but I was past caring. The day before my graduation I hadn't planned on attending but Sam had stopped by with a letter that was found in my dads desk for me. The main part of his letter that he was telling me was to Live, Laugh and Be Happy. I took it to heart and I did and still do.”

 

A ding went off in the kitchen and Esme stood up “Sam why don't you help Alice and myself in the kitchen. We might need some strong arms to help us carry somethings into the dinning room.” I arched an eyebrow at Bella asking if she would be alright “Oh don't worry Edward and Carlisle will take Bella to the dinning room.”

 

I walked into the kitchen with the women. Esme opened the oven and bent in trying to show me her ass. It was obvious. Alice came over and ran her hand down my arm “Sam could you help me and reach those bottles of wine up there?” she asked pointing with her other arm to on top of the cabinets.

 

I reached up and grabbed the bottles but before I could get my arms down I felt two little arms around my waist. I looked down, trying to keep my cool “Sorry I needed these” Alice said holding wine glasses in her hands. “I'll be right back for those bottles” she said frittering out of the room. I looked at the bottles of wine seeing they were Fetească neagră (Black Maiden) I snapped a picture with my cell phone while no one was looking and sent it to G.

 

“Don't mind her. Can you help me carry this?” Esme said pointing to a pan that had what looked like prime rib in it.

 

“Sure can” I said.

 

Esme stood on her tip toes and kissed my cheek and grabbed my ass “Thank you sexy.” Then she grabbed the mashed potatoes and exited the room.

 

When I arrived in the dinning room I saw that Edward and Carlisle had seated Bella in between them. The only seat left was between Alice and Esme. “Here have a glass. This is some of the best wine.”

 

My cell phone buzzed saying I had a message. “I'm sorry I need to take this” I said standing up. “My sister is having a baby any day and her husband is out of town so we are on call to help. Stephanie can you come with me?”

 

**To S. Hanna**

**From G. Callen**

 

**That is a Romanian wine. We are doing some digging on the Cullens just sit tight.**

 

“Tell him to check on the Masen's too. Theres something about them I don't trust” Bella said and I had to agree with her.

 

I nodded and sent him a text back.

 

**To G. Callen**

**From S. Hanna**

 

**Check on Alice and Edward Masen too.**

 

We went back in. “Sorry my sister was just letting us know that her husband was going to be out of town a little longer than we thought.”

 

“Aw how sweet” Alice gushed. “Are you close with Sams sister Bella?” Alice said placing her hand on my arm again.

 

**Bella POV**

 

How dare that little slut touch him. I glared at the hand but quickly covered it up. “Yeah Tiffany and I are really close. We had a rough start but once she realized that I wasn't going anywhere she eased up. We've been great friends since. Shes very protective over Sam.”

 

“That she is but shes protective over you too baby” Sam added.

 

“Now thats nice to see a family very close” Edward said. He then placed his hand on my leg causing me to jump and shriek.

 

“You okay Stephanie?” Carlisle said placing a hand on my knee.

 

“Yeah I'm fine” I nodded. “I just haven't been feeling too well lately. I've got a bit of a headache”

 

“Well Carlisle is a doctor I'm sure he can check you out” Esme said too cheerfully for my likes.

 

I looked at Sam hoping he could read my eyes. “Let me give you something for your head. Ladies why don't you show Sam the entertainment area” Carlisle said.

 

Carlisle walked me to his office. He shuffled around in a bag “Here these should help” he said handing me two white tablets. “Edward should be up with a glass of water in a second. In the mean time let me rub your shoulders it should help.”

 

Carlisle started rubbing my shoulders but it wasn't making me feel any better because he would rub his hands up my neck, then down my back. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” he said licking my ear lobe causing me to jump away.

 

“What do you think you are doing?” I said putting the desk in between us. I causally dropped the pills on the floor.

 

“Now don' t be like that sweetheart” Edward said walking into the room “We just want to have a little fun.”

 

“I'm sorry but I'm married and I prefer to stay in a monogamous relationship with him” I smiled ready to take out my gun and knife, good old rule #9.

 

“I'm sure our wives are having a good time with Sam” Carlisle added in.

 

I was about to say something when the doors busted open “Adi Ciora and Sorin Lazar you are both under arrest” Deeks said pointing a gun at them.

 

Edward or Sorin, I guess, grabbed me from behind putting his arm around my neck “Drop the gun or I will kill her.”

 

I put my hands up above my head “We can work this out” Deeks said calmly setting down his gun.

 

“I don't think so” Carlisle, Adi his Romanian name said kicking Deeks in the side.

 

I took this opportunity to bend my hand down and grab the hair piece, that was a knife, out my my hair. As I was grabbing that I bit Sorin in the arm causing him to let go and scream “You Fucking Bitch!”

 

I spun around and got in a defense stance. “Bitch huh? Never been called that before” I said sarcastically. I glared at him “Now either give up now or fight. Either way I'm good. I'm up for a good fight.

 

Sorin charged me quickly with his arms open, trying to grab at my waist. I jumped left and dropped my elbow in his back. He fell but quickly stood up. “Deeks how are you doing over there honey?” I called.

 

“Oh you know I'm good. Just wish these stupid fuckers wouldn't have put up a fight but I guess its better than running” Deeks said landing a punch in Carlisles nose making him stumble backwards. “How are you doing hot cheeks?” Deeks asked as Edward tried to punch me.

 

I moved my head out of the way and grabbed his arm with my hand twisting it around his back putting the knife in his throat. “I've had about enough of this. Now you are under arrest, and you have the right to remain silent. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!” I went around his back keeping the knife at his neck and pulled his other arm back and tied them together with zip ties I found lieing on the floor. Hmm must have fallen out of Deeks pockets. “I'm good Deeks need some help?” I asked as Carlisle swept Deeks feet from under him.

 

“Would be nice” he said.

 

I shrugged my shoulders “I guess so.” I walked over behind Carlisle and kicked him behind the knees making them buckle and him fall on his knees. I quickly went over and zip tied his hands behind his back. “But the next time you call me hot cheeks, I'll leave you to fight on your own” I said to Deeks holding my hand out offering him help up. “Now lets go find Callen and Sam.”

 

“No need” Callen said with Alice in front of him.

 

“Okay I know we have Adi Ciora and Sorin Lazar who are these two?” I asked pointing to Esme and Alice.

 

“Well Alice here is Gabi Lazar and Esme is Luiza Ciora” Sam said clearly pissed off.

 

“So what did they try with you?” I asked arching an eyebrow.

 

“Oh you know they couldn't keep their hands off my sexy body” Sam said with humor laced in his voice winking at me.

 

**The next day......**

 

After a late night of filling out paper work and answering Hetty's questions I got back to my hotel at 1 am. I stripped down to my under things and fell into bed. I knew the next day I was going to start looking for an apartment. Once my head hit the pillow I fell into a dreamless sleep and didn't wake until I heard a knock on the door.

 

I looked at the clock and it read 12:00 pm. I threw on a robe knowing I didn't have to go in today I was going to take my time getting around. I padded my way to the door where the knocking was coming from again. “I'm coming hold your fucking horses” I hollered. Yeah I have a mouth on me but what can I say I get it from my dad.

 

I opened the door and saw Sam standing there with 2 cups of coffee and a bag. “I thought we could talk” he said smiling.

 

“Sure come in” I said stepping out of the door way letting him in.

 

“Callen told me you take your coffee black and prefer blueberry muffins” he said handing me the glorious liquid beverage in his hand.

 

I took a sip and moaned licking my lips “Mmmm Thank you. Wanna sit down” I said walking to the little table with chairs at it. “Did G get anything out of our 4 freaks?”

 

“Yeah I guess they were working for the Comescu Family. They were trying to get information on new Navy technology. G wasn't happy when he found out about the Comescu's being involved” Sam informed me. “Our 4 friends are being shipped to Cuba.”

 

“Good. I hope one day Callen gets his answers” I said knowing our friend and coworker was hurting.

 

“I didn't come over here to talk about the case” Sam said shaking his head. “You know I have this rule. I look at all my female coworkers as either sisters or in Hettys case a crazy aunt but with you I just for some reason can't and its frustrating me.” His beautiful face was scrunched with worry and stress lines.

 

I leaned over the table and ran my hand over the lines “Rule #12” I said. Sam lifted his head and looked at me in question. “Rule #12. Growing up my Uncle Jethro had a lot of rules that he lived by and taught me. Like last night Rule #9 came in handy, Always carry a knife. Kids and their parents, along with teachers thought I was crazy because of Rule #6 Never apologize its a sign of weakness. But Rule #12 I just cannot follow.” I said shaking my head before looking him in the eyes “If you are up for it I would like to go on a date with you.”

 

“I would like that very much but I have a question first whats Rule #12?”

 

“Never date a co worker. Normally a very good rule except when it comes to you” I said before crushing my lips to Sams.

 

He had no hesitation. Sam pulled me on his lap and quite eagerly kissed me back. This was slow and passionate. Sam licked my lips and I opened my mouth letting his tongue tangle with mine. Sam tasted like cherry and ice. He was like a Popsicle on a hot summer day. I could never get enough. I wanted, no needed more.

 

**Lemon**

 

I ran my hands from the top of Sams bald head down his neck and back to the end of his shirt. I tugged it up over his body and started kissing a trail down his neck, nipping at his adams apple which earned me a moan, music to my ears. I licked down to his right nipple and pulled it into my mouth causing his hips to buck up. Then I moved and did the same thing to his left nipple getting me the same results.

 

I was about to move to his 8 pack when he pulled me back up, grabbed the tie to my robe while looking me in the eyes. His brown eyes were swirling with lust asking me an unneeded question with his eyes. I nodded giving him permission to take anything he wanted.

 

Thats when things picked up from slow to fast. Sam tore off the robe, while slamming his lips onto mine. He grabbed my tits with both of his hands, pinching and rolling the nipples in between his fingers causing me to moan. Sam moved his tongue in my mouth not letting me play, he wanted to be in charge and I would let him be this time. He explored my mouth for a minute before he picked me up while placing kisses on my neck and making his way to the bed. 

 

Once I was on the bed Sam removed my bra, trailing the kisses from my neck to my collarbone down to my left nipple which he sucked, lapped and bit making me throw my head back and my panties drenched.

 

While he was on the right nipple he slid his hand down my body to my panties. His hand quickly made its way in, rubbing circles on my clit, making me gush more. I ran my hands up and down his muscular back wanting more.

 

Sam moved back up to my mouth as he placed two fingers in my very wet and hot hole. Pushing them in and out very slowly, hitting that right spot every time. “Sam I need you” I moaned.

 

“What do you need baby girl?” he asked teasing me even more.

 

“I need you in me. Fucking me hard and fast” I moaned as he pumped his fingers faster pushing me closer to the edge.

 

“You sure you don't want slow?” he asked.

 

I grabbed his face in both of my hands and looked him in the eyes to show I was serous “Love making later. I need you now” I said quietly.

 

He nodded and pulled off his pants and boxers. I watched every second of it drinking the sight in, like he was a tall glass of water. No wonder he taste like a Popsicle he was long just like one. He was thick too and I was wondering if he was going to be able to fit in me. “Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked playfully.

 

“Oh yes” I sighed as he climbed on top of me.

 

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed his way in slowly letting me adjust to his size. Once he was fully in neither of us moved, we just enjoyed the feeling of each other. I had never felt so full in my life.

 

I bucked my hips to let him know I was ready. Sam kissed me while pulling back and slamming back in me “God you are so tight” he moaned out in each thrust.

 

“More” I moaned. “Feels so good.”

 

Sam grabbed my legs and put them over his shoulders giving us a new angle, getting him so much deeper. He pistoned his hips in and out of me harder and faster then I thought possible. I was so close. I ran my hand down my body to my clit circling it. “That is so fucking hot” Sam said watching my hand.

 

Him speaking pushed me over the edge screaming his name as my walls tightened around him. He shot his hot, sticky seed in me 3 thrust later screaming my name.

 

**End Lemon**

 

When I woke up I saw Sam was still there underneath me holding me close. I looked up and saw his eyes open “Hey baby girl” he said smiling at me.

 

“Hey sexy” I smiled back.

 

“So how are we going to do this?” he asked.

 

I was quiet for a minute thinking before I answered “We could keep it quiet for awhile and if in 6 months we are still together, then I can find another job.”

 

“I don't want you to quit because of me” Sam said.

 

“I wouldn't do it just for you. I would do it for us. While I love working for NCIS I can work for the FBI. With my doctorate and my record I shouldn't have a problem” I said honestly.

 

**10 Years later......**

 

“Daddy I did what you asked. I have lived, laughed and I am very happy” I said standing by Sams side on the anniversary of my fathers death. “I got married. You know him. Sam from your team. He has made me very happy. We have been all over the world.”

 

After 3 years, Sam and I both took a month off and spent a week in Italy, Germany, Japan, and Australia. When we were in Italy Sam asked me to marry him. 6 months after that we married in Las Vegas with the NCIS LA team and Washington team and my FBI team by our sides, along with Grandpa Gibbs.

 

“I have 3 kids now. Tucker and Kelly are 3 and Charlie Jethro is 1. I tell them all the time about their Grandpa Swan and they call Uncle Jethro Grandpa Gibbs. I know you have to be rolling up there hearing that. I really hope you are happy daddy. I miss you.” I said.

 

“Ready?” Sam asked.

 

We were in San Francisco for Tony and Zivas wedding. “Yeah I'm sure Ziva will kick my ass if I'm not there soon” I mumbled.

 

Sam laughed “I just want to be there when Jethro gives Tony the same speech he gave me.”

 

“And what speech was that?” I asked.

 

“It went something like 'You hurt my daughter and I will kill you chop up your body, send it out to sea while its burning.'” Sam said answering my question.

 

“Well then I guess you better not hurt me” I said snuggling into his side.

 

“Never, Never” Sam said kissing my head.

 


End file.
